Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Independent Nature/Chapter Three
The Valiant fires quantum phasers on the Intrepid hitting the outer hull causing explosions along the outer hull. On the bridge sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles. Hull breaches on decks 5-11 force fields are in place and holding Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the ops console. Admiral Kira taps his combadge to get in touch with Lieutenant Commander Torres is engineering. Kira to B'Elanna, come in please says Typhuss as he looks around the bridge. Torres here go ahead Typhuss B'Elanna says over the com. Admiral Kira hangs onto his chair. We need shields and warp engines back online now says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss those two photons destroyed the port nacelle we can't go to warp anymore until we're docked at a starbase for major repairs Commander Torres says over the com. Meanwhile on board the Valiant in the engineering the doors open as Alliance officers see this and a small device rolls into the room and blows and knocks them all out as Lieutenant Sinclair and a security team moves into the room and disarms them as Lieutenant Gomez and her engineering team moves into the room and inputs commands into the console, on the bridge Lex is enjoying seeing the Intrepid disabled and damaged badly. Bring us around for another pass torpedoes full spread Lex says as he looks at the viewer. The Alliance officer at the conn complies with the order and inputs commands into the helm. Commander Kiva sensors are picking up a squadron of 5 Klingon warships three Vor'cha class attack cruisers and two K'tinga class vessels and they've taken a defensive position around the Intrepid an Alliance officer says as he turns to Lex from the Ops console. This is General Kori Chazmok of the Klingon warship Bortas you've committed an act of war on not only the Federation but also the Klingon Empire stand down or be destroyed General Kori says over the com. Lex snickers evilly and then turns to Solek at tactical. Fire torpedoes target the Intrepid warp reactor Lex says as he looks at Solek. He inputs commands into the console and can't seem to fire the weapons. Uh, the weapons control is offline Solek says as he looks at the console. Lex looks at the console and inputs commands into the console. The controls have been rerouted to engineering Lex says as he looks at the read out. Then the com system activates. This is Lieutenant Colonel Tyson sorry for ruining your fun but I'm back in command of this vessel so I'll ask nicely stand down now and surrender Colonel Tyson says over the com. Then Solek looks at the console read out. The Klingon fleet is heading towards us and their weapons are charged Solek says as he looks at the console. The Bortas fires at the Valiant hitting the shield bubble along with the other two warships. Sparks erupt on the bridge as a squad of MACOs led by Colonel Williams brother of chief engineer Erica Williams, a fire fight starts as two Alliance officers are stunned as the ship shakes under fire from the two K'tinga class battlecruisers as Lex and Kiva are instantly beamed off the Valiant onto cargo ship that jumps to hyperspace. On the bridge Lieutenant Sinclair walks onto the bridge as she contacts the Klingon warships. Stand down we've got the ship back Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at the security teams. In Earth orbit docked in Earth spacedock the USS Intrepid is having major repairs done to the ship. Thea walks through deck 7 as she's been summoned to sickbay she walks into the bay as Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss I was told to come here it was urgent Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. What's wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She shrugs her shoulders then she sees Will and runs towards him and they hug and kiss as Sam walks next to Typhuss. I contacted her Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Thanks Sam, well I have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him as they left sickbay and chat about the damage to the Intrepid. I know the Intrepid being repaired I've got some engineers from Stargate Command coming up here to give your engineers a hand according to B'Elanna the port engine is completely shredded along with the warp coils in it Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her as their walking through the corridor as crewmen are repairing the power relays to the deck as most of the lights are offline. The Intrepid is a tough ship Sam and B'Elanna is a great chief engineer, she will get this ship back in working order in no time says Typhyuss as he looks at Sam. They get into the turbolift and the doors closed. I wonder who contacted Kori and her squadron? Sam asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I did Sam, I knew that we would need help says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I'm not mad at you for doing that Typhuss it was just a surprise to see them decloak I never knew how much I missed seeing Klingon warships uncloak, we've got nothing like that at Starbase Atlantis Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. That's true, Kori's not the only Klingon ally I have says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. General Korath Sam says as she looks at him. He nods at her. And his wife Bu'kaH and Worf says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Ah, that's interesting Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. The turbolift stopped and they head to the transporter room to beam Sam to the USS Hammond so she can head back to Starbase Atlantis, as Typhuss looks at her. When repairs on the Intrepid are done I'm going to go see you on Starbase Atlantis all right says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. All right Colonel Sheppard and the others have been asking when you were going to visit again, and Ronon wants to spar with you when you get there Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Tell them that I miss them, all right Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She nods at him. Energize General Carter says as she looks at the transporter Chief. He inputs commands into the console and beams Sam to her ship. On board the Valiant Colonel Tyson after he recovered is standing in his quarters looking at the Intrepid who's sitting in drydock still after his ship attacked her, when Typhuss walks into his quarters to check on him and seeing his nephew standing at the window and walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder. I fell for the trap Will says as he's looking out the window still. Typhuss looks over at him. There was no way you could have known it was a trap it has happen to me lots of times, Will don't beat yourself up about it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. Maybe if I had aunt Kori go there and check it out before I departed then Commander Peterson would be alive still but no I got cocky and fell for it Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at the picture of his mother and father at their wedding day and his and Thea's picture on their first date and at their prom and then looks at him. Commander Peterson would be alive if he didn't trust Lex, Lex can't be trusted that's something I know the hard way says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Aunt Piper told me what happened between you and Lex when I told her what happened to the Valiant and Intrepid Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him with a padd. What's this Will says as he looks at the padd. Typhuss looks at him. Your new orders says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at them. Bajor we're overseeing the installation of the new defense outpost, wait what about the fleet in orbit around Bajor? Will asked as he looks at his uncle Typhuss. He looks at him. The Bajoran fleet is busy fighting the Wraith with the aid of our fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. Am I being punished by them for letting the Valiant trash the Intrepid? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder. No Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Vedek Kira to Admiral Kira Kira Nerys says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira here, yes honey says Typhuss as he looks out the window. We were suppose to have dinner at 1900 hours Kira says over the com. Typhuss looks at Will. What time is it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his clock. 1903 Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Kira, I'm on my way, Admiral Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off Typhuss leaves to head to the transporter room. On board the Intrepid in Admiral Kira's quarters Typhuss walks into his quarters and sees the dinner that Kira made to cheer him up, and he looks at Kira. This looks great, after the hard day I have had I need a good dinner says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I heard what happened to this ship and well after B'Elanna restored power to your replicator I worked on some Bajoran dishes Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. You know sometimes I find it hard to spend time alone with you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and sits down on the chair at the table. She looks at him. I know the feeling you know I've been wanting to strangle the First Minister but what she said really set me off I had to have Colonel Dualla bring me here aboard the Athena Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. What did the First Minister say to you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. They want to dissolve the treaty with the Federation Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not this again, they do that they will no longer be a member of the Federation I thought they wanted Federation membership says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. They do but after the Wraith attack they're scared Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I understand that but leaving is not a good idea who will protect them from the Wraith, the Federation can protect them says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.